


Gerard hated being clumsy.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys Kissing, Coffee Shops, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Punk Frank Iero, Stitches, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard was a clumsy fucker. He seemed to fall atleast once a day, ofcourse he didn't voice that to the coffee shop that hired him though.





	Gerard hated being clumsy.

Gerard was a clumsy fucker. He seemed to fall atleast once a day, ofcourse he didn't voice that to the coffee shop that hired him though. He seemed to be doing well, saving his trips for when he clocked out until September 12th, when he tripped over a stray chair leg while carrying a basin of dishes and went skidding on the floor in the morning rush time. His first though was  _oh shit, did I hurt someone? A kid? An elderly women? For fuck sake i'm too broke to afford medical bills._ His next thought was how fucking embarressing it was, lay in the middle of the floor with broken mugs around him as bored men in suits stared at him.

"Hey there. Are you okay?" A man kneeled down who didn't really fit in, Gerard thought he was dreaming. He never seen cute punks in here before, why now? Why did this shit happen to Gerard? 

"'M okay." Gerard felt his cheeks heat up as the man offered a soft smile, ignoring the people walking over him as he began picking up the broken pieces of mugs and setring them in the basin gently. Gerards brain took a while to realise that  _yeah, that was his fucking job._ He pushed himself up and lifted the glass before drying up the spilt coffee with his rag.

"Hey. You're bleeding." The man pointed to his own cheek, causing Gerard to automatically reach up and feel the warm blood on his finger tips. He glanced at it, realising how wrong that was when his stomach churned. The man pulled him up and into the bathrooms, moving to kick the toliet lid closed and sit Gerard down. All he could focus on was his blood stained finger tips.

"Dude. You're so pale. Feeling okay?"

Gerard didn't feel okay. He felt woozy and like he was going to pass out. He just forced out a nod and let the man dab some toilet roll on his cheek.

"I'm Frank. What's your name?"

"Gerard." Frank already knew by the name tag, eyes glued to the little vampire drew above the D. 

"I think you'll need some stitches. Alright?"

"No! No-" Frank forced him back down when he tried to get up, shooshing him softly as he kept dabbing. 

"Hey. I'll come with you. Okay?"

"Needles! No."

"I'll buy you ice cream after, c'mon dude. It's okay." Frank smiled, holding his tattooed fingers to Gerards cheek. Fuck Frank, he was covered in tattoos, needles obviously weren't a fucking problem to him. Gerard went to voice that, shutting up when he seen Frank raise an eyebrow.

"I'll buy you some new shapies? I seen you last night trying to get your yellow to work." Frank offered as Gerard stared at him. Was Frank a stalker? Did he have a hot stalker and never knew about it? 

"Stalker." Gerard meant to say  _are you a stalker not just stalker for fuck sake. Frank probably thought he was insane._

"If you want me to be." Frank chuckled softly and lifted Gerards hand, pressing it against the balled up tissues as he pulled away. Gerard tried not to watch the blood on Franks hands dissapearing as he washed them. 

"C'mon. I'll drive." 

-

As soon as Gerard seen the needle, he felt himself turn white as Frank rubbed his shoulder. 

"Lie down."

Gerard obeyed, mainly because he didn't have a choice. Frank tugged him back on the bed as the doctor smiled at him.

"This is painkillers, alright? Just a pinch."

Gerard shook his head, hearing the doctor mumble something to Frank who nodded. Why was he talking to Frank? Who even was Frank? 

"Alright. We can do butterfly stiches but the scar may be more noticable-"

"Yes! Yes please anything." Gerard started to cry, feeling like a little child as Frank stroked his hair. He relaxed into it, focusing on the hand and shutting his eyes as he zooned out.

-

Gerard didn't look in the mirror often, but when the doctor held out the small hand held mirror he automatically reached for it. 3 white stitches met his eyes, just above his cheekbone. He could faintly hear the doctor talking to him but all he could focus on was the cut. Would he scar? Didn't the doctor say he would? Maybe he could pull it off and be like the Joker only less cool. He snapped out of it when Frank laughed, loud and giddy.

"You said that outloud."

"Fuck off." Gerard blushed and let the doctor cover it with some gauze.

"He shouldn't be left alone incase he hit his head. Keep him talking and don't let him sleep. Come back in a week and i'll take them out."

"Thank you." Gerard whispered, feeling his cheeks heat up again as he got up. Frank was beaming at him, already grabbing Gerards shoulder bag and slipping it over his head. When did Gerard get that out of his locker? Why was Frank carrying his bag? 

"I promised Ice Cream and sharpies."

"But I didn't get the needle."

"I'll let it slide. Mainly because I want ice cream too." Frank grinned and held the door open for him. Gerard felt like he was in Junior high all over again. 

-

Frank did buy Gerard his markers, the super packet with 36 colours in it that cost Gerard almost his weeks rent, (perks of sharing with Mikey, he guesses) and then let Gerard get the cold brew ice cream with extra sprinkles and a shitton of whipped cream. Frank sat across from him, eating his own boring flavour (plain vanilla. He hit Gerard when he voiced that, though, so he refused to mention it again.)

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Why not? You're cute. You needed help and there I was, so here we are. But I do have a condition, we totally class this as a date if thats cool with you." Frank beamed at him again, vanilla ice cream on his jaw and his eyeshadow smudged by now, Gerard wanted to nod. The dude was sweet and gorgeous, instead choose to have a little fun. He frowned deeply and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm straight." 

"Yeah. Same. But hey, whats a little fun?" Frank sucked his spoon, staring at Gerard before crossing his eyes. Gerard couldn't help dissolve into a heap of giggles. 

-

"Your bags heavy."

"I can carry it, dude." Gerard grinned when Frank sighed the third time, loud and dramatic. Frank waved him off and sighed again, frowning.

"You got somebodys head in here?"

"Duh. Ignore the mess." Gerard mumbled as they stopped at his apartment building. He typed in the code before pushing the door open, ignoring Franks dramatic entrence.

"You're a weirdo."

"Thank you." Frank beamed again before glancing up the stairs. He frowned and glanced back at Gerard, cocking his head to the side. 

"Whats your apartment?"

"Shouldn't a stalker know?" Gerard mumbled, already heading for the stairs. He ignored Franks snort and kept walking until he got to his apartment, sliding the key in the door as Frank rounded the corner.

"No way."

"What?" Gerard frowned and held the door open for him, watching Frank enter before walking up to Mikey. Gerard was going to ask what the fuck he was doing until Frank climbed over the back of the sofa and fell right into Mikeys lap.

"For fuck sake Iero, what the hell do you want?" Mikey shoved him off as Gerard stared between them. Okay, so this was defiantly a dream, one that took a weird turn but sure, still a dream.

"Honestly, I was hoping to just make out with your brother but now-"

"Gross." Mikey mumbled, glancing up at him before bouncing to his feet. He glanced between them before glaring at Frank.

"It wasn't me!" Frank held his hands up and Gerards brain finally kicked into action, shutting the door and sighing loudly. He totally had to embarress himself by reliving it all again, didn't he?

-

Frank kept him awake until three AM, nudging Gerards butt with his foot every time his eyes got heavy. He ended up drawing Frank as a superhero and held it out to him, watching the wide grin.

"Saving hot dudes from mugs since '89."

"You're such a dork." Gerard nudged him before leaning back on the couch, glancing over at the man he knew for less than 24 hours curled up into his couch. Frank stared right back, a small smile playing on his lips and sleepy eyes.  

"Thank you. For everything."

"I should be thanking you. Been trying to work up the balls to talk to you for months." Frank whispered. Even alone it seemed like it was his biggest secret. 

"Buy why?"

"You're adorable and awkward and read fucking comic books on your lunch. You kidding me? You're like something out of my dream, dude." Frank laughed as Gerard ducked behind his matted hair. He wish he had of showered this morning.

"I don't care about your hygine habits. Also, you suck at filtering your thoughts. Go to sleep. I'm gonna crash on your couch, okay?"

"Okay." Gerard whispered, looking back at Franks soft smile before forcing himself to get up and go into his room. He lay down and pulled the sheets over him, staring at the door and thinking about the punk next door. 

 -

Gerard couldn't help stare. Frank was still sleeping, his jeans folded neatly on the messy coffee table and the blanket from the back of the couch tangled in his limbs. His hair was standing up in different ways from his mowhawk yesterday, and his mouth hung open as he snored quietly. Gerard shouldn't have found it adorable, but he defiantly did. He found himself reaching for his bag and pulling out his sketchpad and pencils as he pulled his legs under him on the arm chair, automatically sketching Frank. He didn't notice when Frank woke up, to focused on the leg he was drawing when it shifted.

"Motherfuck- good morning!"

"I gotta say, waking up with you sketching me is the way to go. Can I see?" 

"Not yet?" Gerard blushed and flipped it closed, shoving it back into his bag as Frank sat up to grab his jeans of the coffee table.

"I-oh. Coffee?"

"Coffee." 

Gerard rushed into the kitchen, ignoring Franks quiet chuckle. When he came into the kitchen, he had a cigarette hung between his lips as he smiled sleepily. Gerards pretty sure thats when he feel in love. 

-

Their first kiss (or first attempt) just like their first meeting, was horribly embarresing. Gerard knew it was coming, they were on their third date and Frank finally got the message that Gerard wasn't going to make the first move, Gerard was zooned out, his head in Franks lap as Frank played with his hair as they watched a movie, he could barely remember what movie it was when Frank touched his chin lightly, causing him to look up as Frank leaned down. All Gerard was trying to do was meet him half way, misjudging the distance by a mile and full on head butting Franks nose. 

"Oh my god." Frank was bleeding this time, holding his nose as he dissolved into a puddle of laughter. Gerard ran into the kitchen to grab a dish cloth before he threw it at Franks head and hid in his bedroom, curling up under the covers. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most awkward and adorable dork ever?"

"Go away. Are you okay?" Gerards voice sounded weird beneath the duvet as Frank chuckled again and sat next to the pile. 

"I'm okay. Next time i'll give you a five minute warning." A hand found its way into Gerards hair, stroking lightly. When he finally peaked out, Frank hid the blood soaked dish cloth behind his back and smiled widely. 

"I'm sorry."

"Hey. Did I ever tell you about the time I tried to put my arm around a girls shoulder and broke her nose?" 

-

Gerard knew the pin to Franks dorm room of by heart, yet he still found himself staring at the text from Frank with the code. He typed it in, relaxing when he heard the click of a lock before pushing the door open. He tried to balance the pizza box and grocery bag in one hand as he flipped the lock and headed up the stairs, counting the doors as Franks voice rang through his head  _we took all the numbers off our doors in protest of the shitty fire escape. Its door 43._ He kept thinking he missed a number or counted wrong until he heard the familar sound of the Bouncing Souls through door 43. He kicked at it with his boot, biting his lip when a man opened the door. 

"Yeah?"

"Um.."

"Gee? Hey, you're late." Frank snorted and took the pizza box, leaning in to kiss Gerards cheek before waving him in.

"I'm always late. How are you surprised at this point?"

"Nah, figured you were counting the doors for the fifth time. You smell good." Frank set the box on the cluttered dinner table and Gerard had to snort at the half dozen cans of Red Bull displayed over Franks text books. He accepted the familar hug, grinning at the soft kiss placed to his shoulder before Frank pulled away.

"How's the studying going?"

"Oh, just amazing." Frank sighed sadly and motioned for Gerard to sit next to him. He dodged the arm the stuck infront of his face just as Frank shut the pizza box.

"Ah! Come on, dude. I gotta listen to your gay sex, gimmie a slice." 

"Thats Bob. He's just a delight. Get your own, asshole."

"You remember this is your boyfriends fault." Bob sighed as he looked at Gerard, who mainly focused on  _being Franks boyfriend_ until the heavy beat of drums filled his ears. 

"He's having a tantrum. It won't last long. Help?" Gerard snagged a slice of pizza and shuffled in to glance at Franks text book as a hand found its way into Gerards hair, fingers tangling as he rubbed gently.

-

The first thing he realised when he woke up, was the pain shooting up his back. The second thing was Frank snoring next to him, drooling over a text book. Gerard forced himself to sit up and stretch, wondering how the fuck they fell asleep at the table before his eyes caught the clock. 

"Shit. Shit! Frank your final!" 

Frank stirred before blinking awake, wide eyes and parted lips as he forced himself up.

"You'll make it?"

"15 minutes. If I run. Lock up?" Frank mumbled and grabbed his hoodie, throwing the keys on the table.

"Yeah. Hey, you'll do fine, okay?"

Frank nodded and ran into the bathroom, when he came out, he rushed in to grab his back pack and placed a quick kiss on Gerards lips. It didn't filter into either of their brains for a few seconds and then Frank froze by the front door, eyes softening.

"Late!" Gerard grinned as Frank dropped his bag again, closing the gap between them as he stood between Gerards legs and cupped his jaw, leaning down to kiss him again. Gerard felt the sparks as he kissed back, long and slow until he realised  _Franks_ final and shoved him away lightly.

"Late!"

"Shit! Kay, bye!" Frank darted out the door, leaving Gerard to grin after him and start cleaning up their wrappers. 

-

"Oh hey. How'd the final go?" Gerard grinned as he already grabbed a take away cup, watching Frank bounce on his toes as he filled it with black coffee. 

"I made it on time! Actually had five minutes to freak the fuck out over how unprepared I was." Frank sighed and took it, nodding towards a table.

"You get a break soon?"

"Yup." Gerard watched him nod and walk away, feeling the dread settle in his stomach. When Gerard finally could take his break, he sat to close to Frank and didn't say a word when Frank lay his head in his lap and sobbed quietly. Gerard focused on rubbing slow circles onto his scalp and ignoring his boss. 

-

"Gee-"

"Yes, i'm actually here early! Shock, isn't it-"

"Babe-"

"I'll be there in like two seconds, i'm balancing my phone and two coffees." Gerard mumbled and set the coffee on the step to hang up before grabbing it, he didn't need to count anymore thankfully. Frank had his door open, looking paniced as Gerard frowned.

"What-"

"Oh Frank! Hurry in!" A male voice called out. Gerard felt his stomach drop, frowning as he glanced at Frank. Sure they hadn't even offically said they were dating, but he knew Gerard wad coming over! He let Frank cry into his favourite pants! 

"Seriously, dude?" Gerard pushed his coffee into his hand and ignored the hand grabbing his.

"You are taking this so wrong, jesus. Gerard! Fucking stop!" Frank huffed and dodged around him, blocking the stairs and holding up two hands.

"Turn your ass around and go into that fucking apartment right the fuck now." Frank snapped as Gerard hooked his hand around his bag strap. He had his hood up as far as it could go already but he felt like sinking more into it, he bit back tears and shook his head.

"Don't want to see whoever your boning."

"I'm not fucking boning anyone! Jesus Christ!" Frank yanked on his bag strap until Gerard was forced to move, he kept his head down as Frank shut the apartment door, staring at the coffee cup as Frank nudged him.

"Dad, this is my friend." 

Gerard looked up and  _oh. Oh god could someone fucking kill him already?_

"did I hear the word boning?" The man teased, "holding out on a girlfriend, son?" Frank forced out a fake laugh before excusing them, tugging Gerard into his bedroom.

"I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. I would have thought the same but listen carefully okay? He doesn't know i'm bisexual, he's super catholic-"

"I get it. I'll go okay? I'm sorry." 

Frank shushed him, tugging him in for a long hug before pressing a kiss to Gerards shoulder.

"Stay. He's going soon. I just..I should have warned you, okay? I'm sorry too. You wanna hang in here until I can get rid of him?"

"God yes." Frank laughed and pressed a soft kiss against Gerards lips before leaving him to his stash of comic books. Frank always got the new releases first. When he came in, he let Gerard curl up around his body and played with his hair, reading in stupid voices until Gerard fell asleep.

-

Gerard was there when Frank got the envelope, he was also there when Frank shoved it in the trash.

"Oh come on. You have to open it."

"I don't."

"You do, dork." Gerard sighed and dodged around Franks arm to grab the envelope from the bin. He laughed when Frank began to chase him, he forced himself to run as he opened it, missing his footing on Franks abandoned hoodie. He atleast managed to brace himself as he fell, laughing as Frank dove on top of him, knees on either side of his waist. He held the envelope further away with Frank, grinning at he tried to get it before freezing. 

"Are you okay?"

Frank shifted his hips and  _wow okay when did Gerard get a semi?_

"Oh. Sorry." Gerard mumbled, watching Frank try to grab the envelope before moving his hand to the floor, leaning over him and brushing his hair behind his ear with his spare hand. Gerard met his eyes, trying to swallow the lump in his throat as Frank nudged their noses together gently before closing the gap berween their lips. Gerard pushed into it, forgetting the envelope in his hand as he moved to hold Franks hips and draw his knees up a little, moving Frank closer as he licked into his mouth. He whined when Frank rolled off him and snagged the envelope back.

"That was a low blow." Gerard mumbled, relaxing against the floor. Frank giggled next to him, pulling his knees under him as he opened it up. He tugged it out slowly before gasping. 

"Babe?"

Frank remained quiet as Gerard rolled onto his front to grab the letter. His eyes scanned the results before tackling Frank back omto the floor.

"I told you!"

"Gerard. Gerard, I'm graduating!" Frank laughed as Gerard kissed his cheeks. 

"I'm so fucking proud, baby!"

"Oh my god. I have to call my mom, oh fuck I have to call my grandpa! Gerard! Gerard I passed!" Frank squealed and hugged him tightly, he let Frank up then, sitting on the floor as Frank bounced in the kitchen and called his family.

-

Gerard should not let Mikey get him drunk, never mind get him drunk two nights before Franks graduation. He also shouldn't have spotted the old bleach and red dye hidden under the sink. Now he was staring in front of the mirror, about to go meet Frank and debating shaving his head. Sure it didn't look bad, but he was meeting Franks family today. Neon red hair wasn't the right thing for a first meeting, right? Then again Frank wore bright red eyeshadow most of the time so maybe they wouldn't care? 

**_F- I know you're usually late, but I need you to be here asap!! Xoxo_ **

Gerard buttoned up his suits vest and abandoned the jacket, replacing it with a denim one before leaving. Atleast Franks dad wasn't going to be there. By the time he got to the ceremony, most of the chairs were already taken. He cursed and glanced around, yelping as Frank called his name. 

"What the fuck did you do to your hair?" Frank grinned and hugged him tightly, Gerard kissed his forehead and blushed.

"You don't like it?"

"I love it, babe. Ma saved you a seat, hurry i'm late!" Frank tugged his hand until he got to the third row of familes, pushing Gerard into a chair before jogging up into place. 

"You must be Gerard. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Linda, Franks mom." The women next to him smiled. She had Franks eyes and he immediatly relaxed.

"It's really nice to meet you, ma'am."

When Franks name finally got called, Gerard grinned at the entire line of people stood up to cheer along with him. Frank grinned wide and waved before dissapearing down the steps. When someone jumped on his back an hour later, he wasn't surprised when he fell to the floor. Frank giggled like a maniac, rolling back over on top of Gerard and kissing him softly.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. You look gorgeous, Gee. C'mon, I want you to meet my grampa."

-

They moved in together in August and honestly, if Gerard thought he was clumsy before, add in Franks junk and books and it was an accident waiting to happen.

"Motherfucker." Gerard cursed when he tripped over a stack of books, he aimed a pair of jeans at Franks head and frowned at the snort.

"Theres a book shelf in the living room, exactly for this reason!"

"Love you."

"Fuck you, Iero." Gerard mumbled and leaned his head on his shoulder, kissing Franks neck.

"You wanna take a break?"

"Mm..only if you make me a grill cheese." Frank glanced back at him, a cheeky smile on his lips. Gerard couldn't help but peck them.

"Want facon too?"

"God. I love you." Frank whispered, Gerard felt his heart skip a beat as he kissed him again.

"I love you too, babe."

-

Gerard had to remind himself ten times daily that he did indeed love the asshole leaving his junk everywhere, but then he would trip, and Frank was always there to wipe away the tears and kiss the bruises better, so maybe he didn't mind being a clumsy fucker. It got him Frank after all.


End file.
